


you are the sun and i am just the planets

by wawayaga



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wawayaga/pseuds/wawayaga
Summary: if hui proposed, it would be soft and surprising.
Relationships: Lee Hwitaek | Hui/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	you are the sun and i am just the planets

“I just think he could be nicer is all.”

“He’s a judge, he’s not supposed to be nice.”

“But he doesn’t have to be so mean, everyone is trying their best,” Changgu slips back under the duvet on the couch next to Hui, settling in with their bowls of ice cream. They’d been marathoning the Great British Bake Off for more hours than was wise but, it was _pie week_ and Changgu needed to know who had a soggy bottom.

“Mel and Sue are so funny and nice though, I think it might even Paul out,” he decides, smacking Hui’s spoon in warning as his boyfriend tries to steal the whipped cream out of his bowl.

Hui admits defeat and turns back to the screen for the showstopper judging. It’s all going fine and well until one of the contestants trips and drops her Tower of London shaped savory pie all over the floor. There’s dramatic music and tutting on screen but he feels a hand gripping his thigh and turns to look at Changgu.

“Are you- are you _crying_ ,” he asks flabbergasted.

“She worked so hard on that pie! It was almost twice as high as it needed to be and she had extra fillings, all made from scratch which I will remind you unlike some other bakers I needn’t name,” he went on like this for several moments, extolling this baker’s virtues as if he knew her personally and would share in the glory of her win. Hui had long ago learned to let it just happen, Changgu would eventually have to pause for breath.

Hui looks at him, sees this vibrant, exciting, wonderful, silly man ranting in front of him.

“Marry me,” the words come out nearly a whisper.

“I just don’t know why they make them walk their bakes so far! It doesn’t seem fair when they judge the signature at the bench, why not this one?” Hui grabs Changgu’s hand and squeezes, Changgu pauses, brow wrinkling.

“Don’t you agree?” he asks.

“Marry me,” he says again, louder. Changgu looks at him. “What.” “Changgu, marry me.” No room for confusion there. Just in case, “I love you, I want to keep loving you for as long as you’ll let me. You make me laugh, you confuse me, you excite me, you teach me every day. Nothing has ever been as good as you. Changgu will you marry me?”

It’s not so much that Changgu throws himself at Hui as much as Hui doesn’t have time to blink or steel himself against the man so very suddenly in his lap.

“Changgu-ya we’re gonna knock the couch backwards,” he yelps steadying Changgu with hands on his hips. Changgu buries his face in Hui’s neck and is silent. “Changgu? Changgu you don’t have to answer right now but please just look at me,” Hui begs. The knot in his stomach from this sudden proposal is threatening to devour him whole.

Changgu lifts his head and looks at Hui through wet eyes. Hui places a hand on his cheek.

“Good or bad?” he asks, thinking he knows the answer but needing to be sure.

“Good,” Changgu whispers, leaning to press his forehead against Hui’s. “So good.”

“So yes? Will you marry me, Yeo Changgu,” one more time, just to be sure.

“I want nothing more in this world than to marry you, Lee Hwitaek.”

Hui wraps his arms so tightly around Changgu that he thinks he might break, crushing his boyfr- his _fiancè_ against him.

“Hui! Hui hold on!” Changgu wriggles in his lap until Hui loosens his grip.

“What? What’s wrong?”

Changgu smiles down at him, “I can’t kiss you if you’re squeezing me so hard.”

Hui relaxes and smiles back at him, he barely gets out a “good point” before Changgu’s lips are on his, grinning all the while.

**Author's Note:**

> twt @changgukah


End file.
